In the prior art, a writing position where information is written into RFID tags is set in a bar code printer having a RFID reader-writer which writes the information into the carried RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags, under the offline mode (system mode) that the RFID reader-writer does not write the information into the RFID tag.